Baby Steps
by Romanogers95
Summary: A Baby turned up at the Avengers compound and the only ones home were Natasha, Steve and Bucky. surely this can't be a good mix. -Romanogers- (One-shot) (Taking requests)


"It's creepy."

"It's a harmless little baby!"

"It's still creepy!"

"Shut up, you'll wake it up!"

"Nat, it's not a bomb!"

The trio peered into the basket wearily as the tiny baby slept.

"There's a note." Bucky said looking by the baby's foot.

"Then grab it." Natasha replied in annoyance.

"But what if it like, rips my arm off?" Bucky asked to which Steve and Natasha looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Bucky took a deep breath and reached his arm into the basket Slowly; he grabbed the letter and whipped his hand back out.

Natasha sighed before she snatched the letter out of his hands and began to read it out loud:

 _'Hello, my name is Lydia. I am here because my parents can't look after me but they wanted to leave me in the safest hands possible, please take good care of me and know that my parents are very thankful that they have you. Xx'_

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Whoa. A baby that can write." Bucky exclaimed.

A knife came flying at him which he easily dodged.

Just before the knife was thrown back, Natasha and Bucky froze as they heard a sudden cry.

Steve carefully picked up Lydia and cradled her in his arms.

"We're going to have to go to the store, we have no baby supplies. I better write a list of what we need. Here Nat, hold her for a second." Said Steve.

"What? why me?" Natasha whined.

"Because I trust you to not drop her more than I do Bucky." He replied plonking her in Natasha's arms.

Natasha stood awkwardly as Steve rushed around trying to find a pen and paper.

"Nat, Shouldn't your like, maternal instinct kick in now?" Bucky smirked, which earned him a swift, hard, kick to the back of his leg that made him groan.

"Found it…! oh good guys, I leave you for 1 minute and you're already trying to kill each other, you're more like kids than that baby is!" Steve said has he walked into see Bucky growling in pain.

"He started it!" Natasha complained

"Na-uh." Bucky replied.

"Just get in the damn car!" Steve replied losing his patience.

"Language…"

"Bucky you're on diaper duty." Steve said in the car.

Natasha sniggered.

"What? No fair. Natasha doesn't have to do anything!" Bucky complained.

"She has to push the cart with the baby in it." Steve replied.

"But I wanna sit in it!" Bucky pouted.

"stop being childish." Said Natasha rocking the tiny baby on her lap.

"Oh great now she's turned into momma bear. See what you did Steve?" Bucky said which was met with another knife being thrown at his head.

As they walked around the store Bucky sulked the entire time. They spent over 3 hours buying Nappies, Baby food, toys, bottles, car seats, push chairs, Furniture, baby carriers, (which they forced Natasha to put on) and loads more.

Back at the tower the other Avengers had arrived wondering why the press had released pictures of the trio with a baby. When they got home with their millions of shopping bags and boxes of furniture, Clint was the first one to notice the tiny baby strapped in a carrier on Natasha's chest.

"Nat? who's baby did you steal?" Her brother like best friend asked.

"She was left on the tower door step this morning, her parents didn't want her." She replied passing the scrunched up note to Tony.

As he read the note, Natasha wrapped a blanket around Lydia in the baby carrier against her chest. The baby slept soundly while she drifted into a world of thought.

*Flashback*

 _"It's impossible Natalia, you will never carry a child!" She heard Madam B's voice ring through her ears._

 _She tried to sit up but the jerk of pain coming from her centre pinned her down to the bed._

 _"I'm not a monster like you. This can't happen." She replied to her voice in pure shock._

 _"Face it Natalia. You're a murderer you made it this far, you are one of our greatest assassins but its time you accepted that's all that you're living for. You have no place in this world." The words span in her head._

 _'you have no place in this world.'_

*end of flashback*

"Natasha?" Clint asked as she began to come back to reality.

"What do you think, about giving Lydia to a proper family?" Tony asked.

She looked down at the tiny baby pressing its warm body against her chest. The one thing that was so wrong felt so right, she knew she never deserved a child yet she wanted one more that anything. This was fate and she knew it.

"No, she was given to us for a reason. I think we should keep her here where she'll be safe, besides she can't be much more work than Tony right?" She prayed in her head that they all agreed with her.

they went around the table asking everyone to vote.

Tony: "I'm sorry I don't think it's a good idea."

Bruce: "what if I hulk out? I can't save her she's in too much danger."

Thor: "As much as I respect you midguards, this is no place for a smaller person."

Clint: "Nat wants it so yeah I'm in."

Vision: "The child may not grow up happy in a harsh environment like this, sorry but no."

Wanda: "Sure I love kids."

Bucky: "I haven't seen Natasha this happy in a long time I think we should."

Steve: *Looks at Natasha in the chair* "We can do this!" he took her hand as she smiled up at him.

"Fine just make sure that thing doesn't wake me up at night." Tony sighed walking out of the room.

The others followed after them and all that were left was Steve and Natasha.

"I have never loved you more than I love you right now." Steve said blushing.

Natasha Smiled and pulled him down to kiss her.

"The feeling is mutual." Natasha replied into the kiss.

"Our wish has come true."


End file.
